1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage switch-over device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of controlling a voltage switching device is known from EP 0 476 278 A2, in which two storage elements are charged to an appropriate energy value by means of a charger, the energy delivered by a power source being converted from alternating voltage to direct voltage by a power rectifier, thereby establishing a current circuit with a consumer. During the procedure of charging the storage elements, the rating of the energy delivered by the power source is evaluated or determined by a mains evaluating device, and another switchable power rectifier is switched into or out of the power source depending on the rating of the energy delivered.
A rectifier current supply circuit is also known from EP 0 021 714 A, in which two storage elements are powered from a power source and a power rectifier is connected in between, in order to supply a consumer with energy.
The underlying object of this invention is to provide a voltage switch-over device that provides simple means of switching from one power supply having a given voltage rating to another power supply with a different voltage rating.
This object is achieved by the invention with a voltage switch-over device comprising a first power rectifier having a positive and a negative potential; a charger, the first power rectifier being connected to the charger; a power supply; mains leads connecting the charger to the power supply; a second power rectifier having a positive and a negative potential; two consumers; a mains evaluation unit coupled to the charger, the mains evaluation unit switchably connecting the second power rectifier to the power supply and the consumers; two storage elements; and a first connection between the positive potential of the first power rectifier and the negative potential of the second power rectifier, and a second connection between the negative potential of the first power rectifier and the positive potential of the second power rectifier, a respective one of the storage elements being arranged in each connection; and a respective one of the storage elements being arranged in an independent current circuit supplying a respective one of the consumers.
The advantage of this arrangement is that all the components, such as the power rectifiers, the storage elements, etc., are operated and powered uniformly, both a low and high mains voltages, thereby reducing the cost of manufacturing the voltage switch-over device.